


Decorative Fire Extinguisher

by TheWeirdOne003



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Tony Being Tony, bucky just goes with it, but that's ok, kinda trashy, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdOne003/pseuds/TheWeirdOne003
Summary: "You gave me a flower."Bucky shifted in discomfort. "Yes.""I can't even take care of myself and yet you gave me a flower."





	Decorative Fire Extinguisher

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic that I've ever written so forgive me if it's a little trash. But other than that try to enjoy. Constructive criticism appreciated.

“You gave me a flower.”  
  
Bucky shifted in discomfort. “Yes”  
  
“I can’t even take care of myself and yet you give me a flower.”  
  
Bucky couldn’t help the snort that came out of his mouth at that because it was completely true. Tony Stark was completely useless when it came to taking care of himself. Bucky was pretty sure that if it wasn’t for the team, Pepper, and Rhodey, Tony would most likely be dead or at least passed out somewhere from overworking himself.  
  
“I know, doll, but I figured that it would light up the workshop some,” Bucky replied.  
  
“Are you saying that my workshop is ugly, Barnes?” Tony asked in defense of his beloved workshop.  
  
“No, I’m just saying that it could use some color,” Bucky said wondering why he loved this idiot.  
  
“There’s plenty of color in here. Look at that fire extinguisher over there. It’s a very bright red,” Tony replied.  
  
“But is it as pretty as this flower,” Bucky countered triumphantly.  
  
Tony thought for a second, “I could put stickers on it or design a sleeve for it.”  
  
Bucky stared at him. “Oh my god.”  
  
“JARVIS start designing some sleeves for the fire extinguisher. And while you’re at it buy like 50 packs of stickers and let DUM-E help with both.”  
  
“Of course, sir. Would you like them to be customized or store bought,” JARVIS asked.  
  
Tony took a second to consider. “Both.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Bucky stared again. “Oh my god.”  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
Later that week, the workshop had 15 fire extinguishers with decorative sleeves and stickers on them. And a really pretty flower that was surprisingly still alive.  
  
DUM-E was in heaven.


End file.
